Y aun asi te sigo amando
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Summary: No entendía porque apesar de todo todo lo que había sucedio todo lo que le había hecho nbo podía sacarlo de su mente... de su corazón, lo odiaba pero eso lo obligaba a marlo con más fuerza a cada segundo y en todo este timpo no logró olvidarlo


Holas este es el primer fic que publico wno aquí está el sumary advertencias y aclaraciones

Summary:

**No entendía porque apesar de todo todo lo que había sucedio todo lo que le había hecho nbo podía sacarlo de su mente... de su corazón, lo odiaba pero eso lo obligaba a marlo con más fuerza a cada segundo y en todo este timpo no logró olvidarlo, ahora lo tiene frente a frente y no sabe que hacer**

Lo c el resumen es un asco estoy nerviosa es mi primer oneshot y no c hacer resúmenes pro por fa no sean malas y denle un sola oportunidad :$

Uchihacest, Lemon

Pareja: ItaxSasu

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al gran **_**Kishimoto- sama**_ por desgracia por si fueran mios ya habria hecho grandes cambios en la seria muahahaha!!! XD

Espero que les guste y por favor dejen mucho muchos muchos REVIEWS unque sea me conformo con solo muchos reviews XD

* * *

_**Y aun así te sigo amando**_

Sasuke acecinó a Orochimaru había conseguido lo que quería, se había vuelto más fuerte ya no lo necesitaba más.

Sus ropas estaban machadas con la sangre del sannin. Lentamente se alejaba del lugar en el que yacía el adorador de las serpientes. Estaba muy cansado, había agotado sus reservas de chakra.

El bosque estaba tan tranquilo y apacible; la luz de la luna le dibujaba su contorno a contra luz. Las hojas de los árboles eran suavemente sacudidas por el viento que también hacía mecer lentamente sus oscuros cabellos cubriéndole el rostro que esbozaba una sonrisa casi maquiavélica. Intentó atravesar el bosque pero el cansancio lo obligo a rendirse a mitad de camino, pasaría la noche en el bosque y al día siguiente emprendería su camino otra vez. El peliazul se recostó al pie de un árbol, acto seguido cerró sus ojos y se durmió profundamente.

De repente el peliazul empieza a moverse parecía estar incomodo o quizás asustado su sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla y despertó sudando frío y con pequeñas lagrimas que atentaban salir de sus orbes ónices. El odio, la rabia y el dolor corrían por sus venas. El odio hacia la persona que le robó a las personas que quería delante de sus ojos, esa persona que era su ejemplo a seguir y lo quería de verdad, ese odio que lo hacia seguir vivo y que lo obligaba a quererlo cada vez más y con más fuerza.

– ¿Por qué?– Se preguntaba el Uchiha a si mismo y tratando de calmarse

– ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?– Le gritaba a la nada como esperando que alguien le respondiera

El menor de los Uchiha se quedó meditando ese sueño por un buen rato, estático con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha. Pensó el porque ahora tenía ese sueño. Así habrá estado varias horas hasta que el sueño lo venció una vez más.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y el ojinegro había emprendido la marcha una vez más pero esta vez con más agilidad que la noche anterior, ya se estaba recuperando de la batalla con el sannin, saltaba de árbol en árbol, a lo lejos se podía ver un claro, donde acababa el bosque y comenzaba la entrada de una pequeña aldea. Siguió saltando hasta poder divisar mejor la entrada de aldea que empezó a disminuir la velocidad con la que se dirigía a ella. Se quedó esperando al que alguna caravana de comerciantes llegara a la aldea o pasase por el lugar par asaltarla y conseguir ropa, ya que la suya estaba toda cubierta de sangre, y dinero tenía que pasar desapercibido en la aldea.

Espero, espero y espero ya su paciencia se estaba agotando ni un alma pasaba por allí, él estaba escondido entre los árboles esperando impaciente por la llegada de alguna desprevenida carreta y asaltarla, pero ese momento no llegaba. Una hora mas tarde un carruaje tirado por corceles blancos aprese, Sasuke se prepara y desenvaina a Kusanagi.

El ojinegro salta sobre el carruaje primero mata al cochero cercenándole la cabeza, y frena el coche y se dispone a entrar a la cabina en la que se hallaba un señor feudal con su mujer y su hijo pequeño que se dirigían a la aldea.

Despiadadamente los mató sin tener consideración por ninguno de los tres a pesar de que el hombre le rogó al peliazul por que dejara con vida a su pequeño hijo pero el ojinegro hizo caso omiso a eso ruegos y se deshizo de sus vidas rápidamente.

Tomó las pertenencias que podría llegar a necesitar como dinero y ropa, luego de esto siguió su camino hasta la aldea como lo tenía planeado.

Llegó al atardecer el sol se ponía a sus espaldas cuando estaba entrando en la aldea. La pequeña aldea estaba revolucionada parecía que había un festival o algo parecido toda la gente estaba por las calles y estas estaban iluminas por faroles de papel de distintos colores. Bufó y siguió su camino sin darle demasiada importancia a ese festival, la gente pasaba a su lado como fantasmas o como si el fuese un fantasma. Llegó a un hospedaje, entro en la estancia y se dirigió a la recepción.

–En que lo puedo ayudar– Preguntó muy amablemente una chica de cabellos castaños, recepcionista de aquel hotel.

–Quisiera una habitación– Contestó fríamente el moreno.

– Tiene suerte se acaba de cancelar una reservación, con esto del festival de la aldea muchas personas vienen aquí y hacen reservaciones desde hace meses–La recepcionista le dijo con una sonrisa que el peliazul respondió con una de sus típicas miradas llenas de odio, como diciendo "No me interesa".

– Aquí tiene su llave– La joven le entregó la llave de su futura habitación.

Sasuke empezó a caminar a su dormitorio, una amplia habitación con un ventanal que tenía una vista hacia el bosque desde allí se podía ver todo el pueblito, estaba ubicada al final de una largo pasillo lleno de puertas.

El peliazul llegó a la última puerta de ese extenso pasillo, su habitación, la abrió y entró en ella muy lentamente encendió la luz iluminado toda la estancia que constaba en una pequeña sala con sillones y una pequeña mesita para café un baño y el dormitorio con la vista del bosque y la aldea completa. El ojinegro dejos sus ahora pertenencias en la sala de la habitación y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y después irse a dormir.

El Uchiha menor entró en el baño y dejó correr el agua caliente por la regadera, se empezó a desvestir lentamente y el cuarto se empezó a llenar de vapor, el ojinegro entró en la ducha el agua empezó a escurrirse por sus cabellos, su níveo cuerpo, empapando su cara aquellas; gotas de agua empezaron a confundirse con las lágrimas que brotaban de sus oscuros ojos.

Pensó que el agua lo relajaría y por un momento lo haría olvidar, se equivocó el agua le hizo presente todos los recuerdos con aquella persona a la que tanto amó, su primer amor, y a la que todavía sigue amando como el primer día. En su corazón sentía un dolor muy agudo y como una especie de corriente eléctrica recorría desde la nunca hasta la ultima vértebra de su espalda cada vez que intentaba pronunciar su nombre. No lo podía creer no podía verse tan débil estaba llorando, él nunca lloraba.

Intentaba ahogar sus lágrimas pero un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y no aguantó más, rompió en llanto.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?– Dijo enojado y entre lágrimas golpeando fuertemente los azulejos del baño. El agua seguía fluyendo sobre su rostro y mezclándose con sus lágrimas que afloraban de sus ojos sin vergüenza alguna.

Varios minutos después sale del cuarto de baño ya más calmado. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto solo por una yukata azul petróleo que hacía resaltar la palidez de su blanca piel mostrando todo su pecho y parte de su hombros, el ojinegro caminó lentamente por la sala y tomó a Kusanagi, con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando sus pie como un condenado, hacia su habitación, llegó a esta y se recostó en su colchón, pesadamente cerró sus parados y se quedó dormido al acto. Estaba tan tranquilo parecía un niño otra vez.

Era de madrugada para ser exactos las 2:15 se despierta súbitamente el sueño lo obligo a despertarse fue el mismo sueño que el de la noche anterior, la masacre de todo su clan por cortesía de su adorado aniki la muerte de su padres frente a sus ojos todo, no lo podía creer todavía el tiempo y los recuerdos lo seguían acosando el dolor le volvía ha abrir las heridas que perecían ya cicatrizadas.

– ¿Por qué? – Se volvió a hacer la misma pregunta. Se incorporó en la cama frustrado por los recuerdos y el dolor.

– ¿Qué te hice yo nii- san para que me hicieras esto? – Le preguntaba a las paredes golpeándose el pecho, señalándose. Luego golpeó con furia el colchón donde yacía.

– ¿Por qué no me mataste aquel día? – Gritó.

–Porque no tuve el valor de quitarme mi propia vida– Contesto una silueta que estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana. Su voz era varonil y familiar para el peliazul.

De inmediato el ojinegro se levanto fugazmente de la cama para tomar y desenvainar su espada, volvió a mirar a la ventana la silueta ya no estaba más, si no que ahora se encontraba detrás de él.

–Veo que has crecido otouto– Le susurró al oído muy sensualmente.

–Itachi…– Fue lo único que atinó a pronunciar estaba paralizado.

Sasuke lentamente se dio vuelta sobre si mismo y ahí lo vio, ahí estaba él el acecino de sus padres impermutable con la mirada roja y portando la capa de Akatsuki.

El azabache lo examinó todo su pelo, su piel, su cuerpo, todo, cosa que incomodó al menor, se fue acercando lentamente.

– ¿Porqué no me mataste? –

–Porque tu eres lo más importante para mi–

–Entonces ¿por qué me hiciste esto? ¿por qué mataste a todos? –

–Lo hice para protegerte– Sasuke más enojado que antes apuntó al pecho del mayor.

– ¿Protegerme? Yo te amaba… yo… yo te amo y dices que me proteges–

– Era lo único que podía hacer no quería que te utilizaran como a mi– Dijo acercándose cada vez más al menor y este se calló sobre el colchón, movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro en señal de incomprensión.

–Fui un juguete del consejo de Konoha– Dijo acercándose peligrosa y sensualmente al rostro del ojinegro chocando sus narices casi rozando sus labios.

Esperó unos segundos en esa posición y luego besó dulcemente al menor, sin poder resistirse a esos labios que hasta ahora parecían inalcanzables respondió al beso y abrazó su cuello atrayendo al azabache sobre él, sus lenguas recorrían las cavidades de sus contrarios el beso se estaba tornando apasionado y fogoso se degustaban con locura como si ese fuera el último se abrazaban no querían terminar ese besos por nada en el mundo pero sus pulmones pedían a gritos una bocanada de aire.

–Te amo…– Dijo Itachi con la respiración entrecortada.

–Yo… también–

El azabache comenzó a besar el cuello del menor lo despojo de su yukata dejando al descubierto todo su cuerpo, el peliazul solo suspiraba con los besos de su hermano que luego bajo a su pezones que lamió y mordisqueó a gusto recorrió todo su abdomen con besos dejando tras ellos un camino de fuego en su piel, el ojinegro arqueaba su espalda por la sensación de placer que los beso del mayor producían en su piel. Cuando llegó a la parte baja del menor la erección de este se hizo mucho más que evidente, Itachi se introdujo todo el pene de su querido hermanito menor en su boca lamiéndolo, succionándolo, chapándolo y provocando mil nuevas sensaciones en el cuerpo de Sasuke, él comenzó a desvestir a Itachi le quitó la capa y su remera y el mayor se terminó de quitar sus pantalones.

–Ahh!!!... Ah!! – Suspiraba y gemía el menor por las arremetidas que su hermano le proporcionaba a su miembro.

–Itachi… Itachi no aguanto… más m-me voy a venir– Suplicaba el menor que luego se vino dentro la cavidad del azabache haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un color carmín.

De la boca del mayor se escurría un líquido blanquecino que este se limpió con uno de sus dedos.

Sasuke rápidamente intercambia de lugares con su hermano, ahora el peliazul estaba sobre el azabache comenzando a besar todo su cuerpo primero por la parte baja del abdomen provocando en el mayor su creciente erección. Sasuke se sonrió libidinosamente al ver eso y muy lentamente subió por todo el cuerpo de Itachi, haciéndolo sufrir, cuando se acercaba al pecho de su hermano levanta su duro trasero mostrándoselo al pelilargo y este rápidamente aprisiona en sus manos.

El Uchiha menor se detiene unos minutos en los pezones del mayor saboreándolos mordiéndolos a gusto y después siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar al oído de su aniki.

– ¿Por qué te sigo amando? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo te voy a perdonar? – Le susurró al oído con un tono infantil y dulce haciendo que por la espalda del mayor recorriera un escalofrió y abriera sus orbes oscura de sobremanera. La voz de Sasuke intentaba cubrir el dolor de su alma.

El menor siguió besando el cuello de Itachi, él le muestra tres de sus dedos y uno por uno se los lame, Sasuke lo ve y se sonroja muy levemente, el azabache introduce uno por uno los dedos en la cavidad del menor y comenzó a simular embestidas con sus dedos.

–Ahh!!... ah!... nii- san– Gemía el moreno menor por la arremetidas del mayor.

Itachi al sentir la entrada de su otouto ya dilatada saco sus dedos para introducir su erecto miembro, rápidamente así la causaría menos dolor a su hermano. Sasuke se aferró a la espalda del mayor rasguñándola por el dolor, por su rostro corrían lagrimas que caían en las espalda del azabache que espero a que el níveo ya no sintiera más dolor.

– Estás más cómodo– Preguntó a su hermano que le contesto moviendo sus caderas.

Itachi a embestir al níveo primero lento para que se acostumbrara a su intromisión. Para Sasuke en ese momento solo existía el dolor que no sabía si era realmente dolor o placer absoluto al sentir como su entrada era arremetida.

– Más fuerte… más fuete onegai Itachi nii- san– Pedía entre gemidos y suspiros que lo penetraran con más rudeza.

Itachi comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las arremetidas al trasero del peliazul, sentía como su miembro era estrujado por el culo de su hermano, se sentía tan bien era como tocar el cielo en cada embestida. Sasuke empuja sobre el colchón a su nii- san quedando el arriba y empezó a mover sus caderas con locura mientras pedía que lo embistiera más rápido nunca se había sentido así era un dolor placentero algo adictivo a la vez por que pedía más y más y no podía controlarse.

El azabache toma fuerte mente el trasero del níveo y lo penetra hasta llegar a ese punto que hizo vibrar a Sasuke todo por dentro, y un hilillo de sangre corrió por la entrada del menor.

–Ahhh!!!... – Grito el Uchiha menor al sentir como su entraba se abría en dos.

La habitación estaba inundada de calor lujuria y gemidos de ambos.

–Ah!... Sasuke eres tan estrecho y delicioso– Suspiró el mayor.

–Más… más nii-san más fuer- fuerte más rápido– Imploraba el peliazul con la respiración entrecortada- Ah!... ah!!! oneg…onegai-

Itachi estaba inmerso en un frenesí de deseo y lujuria, penetraba con locura a Sasuke y llegaba ese punto de Sasuke que lo hacía rogar por más a cada estocada.

–Ah!... Te adoro Itachi–

– Ah!... ah!!!... yo te amo Sasu-chan– Dijo brindándole una sonrisa.

El miembro de Sasuke era masturbado por la fricción de los cuerpos, Sasuke se sentía en el cielo en cada estocada que le proporcionaba su hermano. Él agitaba sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás pidiendo más y más...

–Ámame más Itachi…ah!... ámame onegai… ah! ah!... lo necesito… Ah!– El azabache hacía todo lo que su hermano menor pedía.

Él había espero toda su vida por tener a su otouto en esta posición, amando penetrándolo, siendo los dos uno por toda la noche, le habría vendido su alma al mismísimo diablo por estar allí en esa habitación, por sentir todas las sensaciones que en ese momento le embargaban el alma y su ser por completo.

– No aguanto más… Sasuke creo que…– Le decía a su amante mientras trataba de penetrarlo hasta el fondo y hacerlo tocar el cielo una última vez antes de terminar.

El peliazul se vino primero en el vientre de ambos y segundos después al azabache se corrió dentro del níveo.

–Ah!!!... – Gimieron ambos y Sasuke se dejó caer al lado del azabache, se sonrieron y el pelilargo besó suavemente los labios del menor.

– ¿Estará bien lo que hicimos… nii- san? – Preguntó con sus últimos alientos.

–Nos amamos nada más importa– Sasuke le sonrió y le robó un beso después se rindió al sueño.

Itachi abrazó al peliazul y así ambos se quedaron dormidos.

En la mañana el azabache, por los rayos del sol que comenzaba a salir, se despierta toma su ropa y se dirige al baño, Sasuke al notar la falta de ese calor tan placentero de le brindaba el cuerpo del pelilargo se despierta y piensa "Se fue, me dejó otra vez" y suspiró, de repente siente el golpeteo del agua en el baño. Él se envolvió en las sabanas, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño esperado encontrar a su hermano, lentamente abrió la puerta del baño y lo vio ahí desnudo enjabonando todo su cuerpo con dedicación, dejó caer las sabanas que lo cubrían y entró en la ducha con su hermano mayor lo abrazó por detrás y puso su rostro en el hombro derecho del azabache, el se dio vuelta lentamente y le besó calidamente la frente.

– Te vas a ir ¿no? – Preguntó al mayor con un leve color rasado en las mejillas.

– Me tengo que ir Pein no debe saber que estoy con tigo– Acariciándole la mejilla izquierda –Pero voy a volver a la noche– Tratando de consolar a su hermanito.

El agua bañaba a ambos.

–Pero yo te quiero a mi lado todo el día no solo en las noches– Dijo haciendo un puchero, que hizo sonreír a Itachi.

Sasuke beso al mayor con locura y desenfreno no quería que se marchara ningún lado quería que este con él para siempre.

–Te amo–

El azabache subió al peliazul a sus caderas y lo comenzó a penetrar con pasión él tampoco quería marcharse pero la realidad era así.

Ambos gimieron sus nombres entre besos y carisias.

–Ah!... ah!! No te vallas–

–Te amo no importa cuan lejos este siempre te amo y te amaré– Le confesó al oído.

Lo penetró hasta ya no tener fuerzas en sus fuertes piernas para sostenerlo y se corrió dentro del peliazul quien lo beso una vez más.

…

* * *

Bueno aqui termina el capi 1 espero q les hay gustado no c q mas decir gracias por leer.

Chao!!! :D


End file.
